Question: Sebastian has $12$ more trophies than Megan. Megan has $t$ trophies. How many trophies does Sebastian have? Write your answer as an expression.
Let's see what happens as the amount of trophies Megan has increases: Megan's trophy count Sebastian's trophy count ${10}$ ${10}+12 = 22$ ${20}$ ${20}+12 = 32$ ${30}$ ${30}+12 = 42$ Megan's trophy count Sebastian's trophy count ${t}$ ${t}+12 $ The answer: $t+12$